Neglected Meister of the DWMA
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: Neglect by his family Naruto Uzumaki had a faithful run in with a kishin after running form three Genin. After killing the kishin Lord Death grants Naruto a chance to join his academy fro Meisters and Weapons and indeed he joins. Now Naruto goes around trying to make his partner a Death Scythe and deal with memories long since dead.


**This story was requested by OmegaDelta and after thinking about it I really like the idea for it and I shall make it to the best of my abilities. Though now I'm conflicted about the pairing as I already have someone in mind for Naruto and that is Tsubaki, but I was thinking since this is going to be neglect story I was thinking about making this a harem seeing as he needs all the love he can get seeing as his parents won't give him any. Also I plan do have Naruto be at least strong for his age even though he has no training from his parents, so I plan on having him train by himself. So yeah I kind of spoiled what this is going to be but for those that don't know this is going to be a Naruto and Soul Eater crossover. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with either Naruto and Soul Eater**

**Leaving the Nations**

Konohagakure no Sato a village full of life and happy people as life goes on for those that survived the horrible attack of October 10th eight years ago. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze had been the happy parents of three children that night. Though the moment was destroyed by a man in a mask as he released a giant nine tailed fox demon named kyuubi, the Yondaime and members of the ninja of the village fought hard and in the end Minato had to seal the kyuubi into his daughters.

After that night the people saw the girls as heroes and kissed the ground they walked on. The two girls were named Yuna Namikaze a girl with long golden blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and pure blue eyes that shined like water on a clear summer's day. The other daughter was named Lucy Namikaze a girl with long blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. These two are called the "Namikaze Princesses"

Though there was a boy born that faithful night and this boy was named Naruto Namikaze the middle child of Minato and Kushina. Naruto had long snow white hair, pale skin, and violet eyes, though unlike his older sister Yuna or his younger sister Lucy he was born with no chakra at all. It was odd finding that out as Minato and Kushina took the triplets to the doctor when they reached two years old, and when they told the two parents they were both shocked to say the least.

Not many people could be born let alone live without chakra within them and somehow Naruto was one of the lucky ones that lived. Though due to this Naruto was viewed as an outcast in his own family, and his own home village give or take a select few people. No matter how many times the young boy asked his parents for training they always turned their heads and laughed at the boy claiming he would never be able to become a ninja.

That was the beginning of the hate that soon festered inside the young boy's body for the people who should be there for him. So trying to find some answers Naruto went to one of Kushina's best friends Mikoto Uchiha to find out and the female Uchiha told him the truth about him not having any chakra in his body. This shocked Naruto as he began to think about something's until he bowed to the Uchiha and bolted away from the compound.

Ever since that day Naruto would train by himself, sure he couldn't use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu but there were still two skills he could practice Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Naruto was doing the Uzumaki proud as he easily grasped Kenjutsu within no time flat. Naruto also was pretty good at Taijutsu and as far as stats go he was around low Jounin in Kenjutsu and high Chuunin for Taijutsu.

We now find Naruto in his room thinking about something's until he noticed someone coming to his room. As it opened he noticed Kushina and Minato walking in with frowns on their faces and glaring at him for some reason and he knew his damn siblings might have something to do with it so holding back the hate for a moment he looked at looked at his parents.

"What do you two want" Naruto asked?

"Naruto we want to know why you are training" Minato asked?

"Why do you care, you never gave two shits about me so far why start now" Naruto said.

"How many times have we told you Naruto Namikaze, you'll never be a ninja" Kushina said.

"Then why are you here then" Naruto asked?

"I already told you, and you never answered my question" Minato said.

"Go screw yourself, go train those two monsters you call my siblings and leave me alone" Naruto said.

"Watch your language young man, and don't say that about your sisters" Kushina said.

"Get out of my room, and never come back" Naruto said.

"What do you mean, we can come and go as we please" Minato said.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed his wooden Bokken and shot from his bed and smacked it on his father's chest. Minato leaned forward and coughed up some saliva as he saw Naruto's foot as it smashed into the back of his head sending him down.

"Take your husband and leave my room" Naruto said.

Kushina grabbed Minato and walked out leaving Naruto glaring at them until they closed his door. Naruto was pissed his so called 'parents' never gave a shit about his training when they even looked at his form sweating and a couple of cuts on his body. Though now seeing as he was getting stronger and stronger now they want to know so they could get him to train his sisters, well that wasn't going to happen.

Naruto got on a pair of white training GI, some mesh armor underneath, blue ninja sandals, and grabbed his wooden Bokken and jumped out of his room. His destination training ground ten his training ground of choice as it was his since he turned six seeing as no one used it anymore and Naruto began to use it.

When he reached it he smiled as looked around and saw nothing but logs strapped into the ground, trees as far as the eye can see, and a small lake with crystal clear water. So after a few hours of training Naruto was now standing in front of a wooden post and was beating on it as the images of Naruto's family kept on coming to mind and how they only insult him about every single thing in the world.

Naruto kept on hitting the post as he was going to beat it within an inch of its non-existent life until his danger sense went off as he jumped onto a nearby tree branch as he spotted three people shooting out of the shadows. They all looked like Clan children meaning that they were more trained up then he was even at their age of thirteen.

"What are three Genin from the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Akimichi doing out here" Naruto asked?

"Well you disgrace of human being we need some target practice and seeing as we don't have any missions for some time we needed to find someone or something" the Uchiha said.

"Then what do we find none other than the disgraceful son of our Yondaime Hokage himself training to become something he cannot" the Akimichi said.

"So we'll be so nice as to give you a five second head start starting right now" the Hyuga said.

Naruto took off leaping from tree to tree, sure he was strong for his age but even Naruto knew of this team from all the times he snuck into his father's office at night. That team of Genin already did forty five D-rank, seventeen C-rank, ten B-rank, and two A-rank missions they were the strongest team in the village at the moment and could snap the boy like a twig.

Soon the three man team started to throw kunai, shuriken, rocks, and other things at Naruto as said boy was making it farther inside the village sweating. He wasn't one to show fear to these bullies and his so called 'family friends' wouldn't save him other than a really nice lady named Rin Nohara and her boyfriend Obito Uchiha. However the two happened to be away on a mission right now so this was going to be a pain in the ass right now.

**(Shibusen)**

In a distant realm far from the Elemental Nations the lord of death Shinigami was watching with disgust as he was watching Naruto flee from people in his own village and the three chasing him smiling like it was Christmas or something. He was glad he cut off all connection to Minato Namikaze on the night of October 10th following the sealing as this was just not right.

"**Those fools, all they see is a piece of cattle to be chased" Shinigami said.**

The Shinigami watched as Naruto was getting closer and closer to something that would help him escape from those idiots that wanted him stuck under their thumb. As Naruto was turning a corner he spotted a man hole cover that was opened and so taking a deep breath jumped down and quickly closed the cover just as the Genin happened across the ally Naruto was just in.

"_**This boy is quite something if I do say so myself" Shinigami thought.**_

As the lord of death continued to watch he saw the three Genin walk out of the alley only to have Naruto pop out again with a small rock and throw it down the other alley making some sounds causing the three Genin to make a mad dash to the area and Naruto to jump out of the man hole.

"**If I was there I would make them suffer one of my Reaper Chops" Shinigami said.**

**(Elemental Nations)**

Naruto was now smirking as he was able to outsmart one of the best Genin teams in Konohagakure no Sato like it was nothing and couldn't help but chuckle if even a little.

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" a woman screamed out!

"**Now why would I do that when my dinner is right in front of me" a sickening voice said.**

Naruto being curious followed the voices into another alley deep within the village and what he saw almost made him empty his stomach as some hideous creature was stripping a middle aged woman as the creatures mouth opened to reveal several harp teeth that had saliva dripping from them.

As the young boy took a step back he knocked into a trashcan and that made noise as both the creature and the woman look at the now blue faced boy. The creature looked between the soul he was about to eat and the one the boy held and enjoyed the looked of the boy's as he slowly made his way to his new food.

"What on earth are you" Naruto asked?

"**What I am is nothing to be concerned with my new dinner as you will soon die" the creature said.**

The creature leapt at Naruto who finally got over his fear enough to dodge the attack from killing him noticed that his jaw destroyed the trashcan within a moment of meeting it. If Naruto had to guess this thing had about Anbu level speed and tailed beast strength and it was not going to be good for him.

Naruto noticed that an iron lid was lying on the ground and jumps for it as well as throwing his hand in a pouch on his back and pulled out a flash bomb connected to a kunai. So within an instant Naruto threw the flash bomb and it activated brimming a massive light blinding the creature, he then tossed the iron lip as it bounced off the walls and it landed dead center on the creatures head.

If nothing else it would give that creature one hell of a headache, though Naruto hoped that it would at least daze it and the added effects of the flash bomb would also be in effect. So Naruto's eyes began to dark around the area to find anything to help him and he spotted a chunk of brick on the ground so Naruto picked it up and chucked it at the creature and it landed on its head.

The creature was now sporting a good head wound as blood was leaking from its head as he noticed Naruto coming right at him with his hand glowing yellow that went unnoticed by the white haired boy. Said boy slammed his palm into the creature's stomach sending it through a wall and chased after it with both his hands glowing this time instead of one.

The creature blasted through the rubble with his mouth opened and was met by two glowing hands in the chest and stomach and a massive kick to the temple by a drop kick sending it down to the rough ground.

Naruto was panting for two reasons one he was still scared out of mind that something like this could actually happen on a regular time basses. The second reason was due to all the running he did earlier and the fighting was making tired as he never experienced this kind of thing before and this was not going to end very well.

The creature slowly rose back up seeing red at his dinner that injured him to this degree. Though the creature smirked at the tired state and knew that this child was going to fall very soon and then he would feast on a glories soul this night and no one was going to stop him. So the creature was now limping towards Naruto who was stepping back in fear.

"_I'm not going out like this, I'm going to live through this and then leave this shit whole and find someplace new that will show me some respect" Naruto thought._

Naruto then noticed a sharp metal rod on the ground and picked it up with the metal going into balled fist causing blood to drip to the ground. So with a silent yell Naruto took off and ran at the creature and got close enough to drive the metal rod through the creature's chest and heart causing the creature to slump down to the ground bleeding as the blood slowly turned black and was getting soaked up by the rain that was now flowing like a river.

"**Hi, you did a great job fighting off that kishin like that" Shinigami said.**

Naruto jerked his head and spotted a being in all black with a goofy looking mask and slowly walked back. For some reason even though he couldn't sense chakra he could tell that the thing in front of him was at least a hundred times stronger than him in every shape and form.

"**Now don't be scared of me little one, I'm your friend so I come in peace" Shinigami said.**

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you" Naruto asked?

"**Hello Naruto-kun, I am The Lord of Death or in your words the Shinigami" Shinigami said.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shinigami-sama, do what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting" Naruto asked?

"**Well first off please stop with all the formal stuff I feel old and I really don't like that. Now as to why I am here I wanted to offer you a fresh start at my new academy call the D.W.M.A a place where special people like yourself can go and learn very special skills to eliminate kishin like the one you just killed" Shinigami explained.**

"What the hell is a kishin, I never heard of anything like that before" Naruto asked?

"**A kishin is an evil being, that eats the souls of humans and grow stronger in doing so and by the looks of the one you killed it was a weaker one at best" Shinigami said.**

"Before I accept you offer what is this D.W.M.A. you were talking about" Naruto asked?

"**I'm glad you asked, the D.W.M.A is an academy for Meisters, human that can fight with their physical body or do what you just did and use their soul as a weapon in any part of their body. They can also sense the person's soul like I think you unconsciously did to me and what they see is the true power they hold. Now the academy isn't just for Meisters, other people who have the ability to form into living weapons that team up with their Meister and become partners. They fight and train together as well as living in the same house and go to school together" Shinigami explained.**

Naruto put on a thinking pose as he really began to think this was a new chance to leave the people of Konohagakure no Sato behind and meet new people who will like him. Though this also meant that he would be leaving Rin and Obito behind, but it also meant he would be leaving two of his friends behind as well.

The first being Misao Uchiha a kind hearted girl that Naruto always enjoyed hanging around with as her personality would always mix with Naruto's making the two very close seeing as they met when Naruto was six and Misao was six and a half.

The second person being Hitomi Hyuga the twin sister of the current future heiress Hinata Hyuga. Hitomi was a real nice person and had a strong sense of honor whenever she was around her friends like Naruto. They were as close as when Naruto was around Misao, the two met when Naruto was seven and Hitomi was seven years old.

"Well Lord Death I would like to go to this new academy of yours as it sounds really cool and I might meet some new friends while I am there" Naruto said happily.

The Shinigami nodded his head happily as well and brought his massive hand up and created a gateway for the two and without a second thought Naruto walked forward with a determined smile on his face at the thought of seeing new places and meeting new friends. Though in the back of the white haired boy's head he knew that if he saw Rin, Obito, Hitomi, or Misao he knew he would have to run for his life before they kicked his ass for leaving.

The Shinigami smiled at the boy and knew that the boy was going to powerful in the future and he was really hoping that he knew how to get rid of paper work. Hey he may be the god of death but even he has to do it whenever he has a massive load to do but finding out how to get rid of it faster was not on today's list of things to do. Shinigami was happy to have yet another person in Death City as he saw everyone their as members of his own family and now he was getting another member and he couldn't be happier.

**(Shibusen)**

Naruto and the Shinigami walked out of the gateway and entered the special room for the god of death. It was nice if you like seeing nothing but weird things and for Naruto it was nice as all he usually saw was either his blank walls, or the training ground that he was always in so even though this place was really weird it made Naruto smile.

"**Well Naruto-kun, I have some great news I know what type of soul you have" Shinigami said.**

"Really Lord Death, well don't keep me hanging what one am I" Naruto asked?

"**You are a Meister and a very powerful one at that, given how you used Soul Menace and Double Palm Soul Menace unconsciously and used it against the kishin" Shinigami said.**

"What is this **Soul Menace **you are talking about" Naruto asked?

"**Soul Menace is an attack that the user attacks their opponent using their own soul as a weapon and it can disrupt the other person's soul. It is really powerful and it takes years to master it and even longer to use Double Palm Soul Force effectively" Shinigami said.**

"I must have just gotten lucky or something because I would have never knew about that" Naruto said.

"**Now that we know this we can begin your Meister training as soon as possible" Shinigami said.**

Naruto nodded and looked at the massive amount of paper work and then back at Shinigami and couldn't help but want to help the guy seeing as he was the one who was going to help him get settled in so being the kind and considerate person that he is just walked up to Shinigami and looked him dead in the mask.

"Lord Death, if you want to get rid of this faster why don't you use **Kage Bunshin **or something I mean you are the god of death, so you must have some kind of ability to do that right" Naruto said.

The Shinigami was silent for a record breaking five minutes until he began to bash his head on a nice looking coffee table silently say 'stupid' every two seconds causing Naruto to sweat drop and back away from the Shinigami.

"Lord Death, do you know where I will be living from now on" Naruto asked?

"**Yes I do I'll have you live in a single person dorm until you meet your weapon partner and then you two will live in a two person dorm" Shinigami said.**

Naruto gave the Shinigami a true smile that only Rin, Obito, Misao, and Hitomi have ever been graced with seeing and this made the Shinigami happy that the boy was now truly happy in a place that didn't think any less of him.

After a few more words the Shinigami asked one of the teachers to escort Naruto to his new home while he began to laugh like a mad man as he watched as the paper work vanish like it was nothing while the people inside thought that their boss had finally lost it.

This is going to be Naruto Uzumaki's new home and by god he was going to defend it to the bloody end, even if it's against the village of Konohagakure no Sato itself.

**Alright people I am finally finished with this as it took me about three or four weeks to do after not doing it for about a week and a half. **

**Naruto's harem  
Tsubaki  
Maka  
Liz  
Patty  
Female Haku  
Misao  
Hitomi**


End file.
